Reliable
by Arikashika5985
Summary: The first time Yoshimori meets Sen in the streets. Sen isn't in the Night Troops, although he ends up helping them due to a threat against his full Ayakashi big brother that wants nothing more than to protect him. But... what happens when Sen's brother dies protecting him from their father? Will Yoshimori try to comfort the young half Ayakashi, or leave him alone, forever?


Ch. 1

Yoshimori got a call from someone he hasn't heard from in a long time. Once he picked up the phone, saying hello, the voice on the other end started talking.

_"__Yoshimori. How's it going there little brother?"_

"Masamori? Hey, I haven't heard your voice in so long. What's been happening?"

_"__Oh nothing much. I just wanted to warn you about a dangerous half Ayakashi. Well, mostly the Ayakashi Cats, not necessarily the half Ayakashi. Stay as far away from it as possible."_

"Um… Masamori… I have no idea what you mean. How can I stay away from something I don't know about right now?"

_"__Let's just say this half Ayakashi has the eyes of a cat. It may seem weak but it's dangerous to be around for too long. I've heard that a full Ayakashi is always following that half Ayakashi. Actually I would like to have a little talk with that half Ayakashi about something."_

"Okay, got it, then. Is that all you wanted to tell me, Masamori?"

_"__Yeah. Take it easy, Yoshimori."_ The two hung up as Yoshimori ran outside to do some training. He ran down the street until he stopped quickly when he saw someone walking through the intersection.

"Hm?" the person wondered, looking over at Yoshimori who was gasping for air from running so far in such short time. Yoshimori looked up at the person and locked eyes with it. _Cat eyes?!_ He backed up and got his fingers ready to make a kekkai to trap the guy, but the guy turned scared and trembled in fear.

"A-a K-Kekkaishi?" the guy backed up into a wall, still trembling as his cat eyes showed fear among any other emotion.

"Ketsu!" Yoshimori shouted as his kekkai encased the boy. "What's the matter? Don't you fight back?" The boy sunk to the ground and hugged his legs muttering, "I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die…"

"Hey, relax a minute," Yoshimori said softly, walking over to his kekkai. "Are you a half Ayakashi cat?"

"Huh? Isn't it obvious what I am?" asked the boy in fear. "Yes, I'm a half Ayakashi cat… but I've never killed anyone. Unlike the others…"

"Others?" Yoshimori wondered. The boy shuddered in fear and clutched his head. His eyes changed a bit for a few seconds before he shouted, "Behind you! Watch out!"

Yoshimori jumped up on his kekkai that had the boy trapped in time to avoid a blast that came at him. He looked down at the small crater now where he stood. "Whoa! Where'd that come from?" Yoshimori asked.

"Hey, you! He's coming!" the boy shouted. Yoshimori looked up to see something coming down fast. It landed right in front of the kekkai where the small crater was. Rustling up some dust before standing up. It faced the kekkai and the half Ayakashi inside it.

"You disappoint me, brother," he said shaking his head as he walked over to the kekkai. "Helping out a human like that…? Un-expectable and you know what'll happen."

"Well, apparently I don't care what'll happen to me when you tell him… no he already knows," the boy shot. Yoshimori just listened to the conversation between these two.

"Come on, Sen. At least you could try to act like you know what you're doing."

"Shut up! You don't know what it's like to be me, Neku! I'm the only one in the clan that's half and half!"

"Hey! I don't care if you _are_ half human! We're brothers nonetheless!"

"You know what father always says, Neku… I'm not worth being treated like one of the clan…"

"Um… excuse me. I'm still here," Yoshimori butted in.

"Hm?" Neku looked up at Yoshimori. "Oh. This one's a Kekkaishi. That explains it."

"What are you two talking about?" Yoshimori asked, curiously.

"Hmph. That's none of your business," Sen told him. "Just make this thing explode on me already."

"What?! But Sen! I won't let you do this to yourself!"

"Why not? You know I'm better off dead anyway." Yoshimori was torn between what to do. _Do I kill this one or not? What the hell do I do?!_


End file.
